Fleeting Dreams
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When you make a sacrificing decision in your life, there is no way of undoing it. It happened to Michael and Amanda when they gave one of their newborn twins, Blaykesleigh Victoria and Caroline Jadelynn (Blayke and Carly) away to a friend in need who wanted a baby in their life.
1. Love

**I made this story, because I thought of when happened to Blake and Carly, and even Michael and Amanda when they made this decision for Macey and Carter (My Original Characters) to have a baby of their own. This is from the story, Give a Little, Take a Little and others we created together…**

 **So, this is sorta like a gift to RedRose85 from me! I hope you'll like it and I hope others will too!**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Blaykesleigh "Blayke" Rose/Townley and my other characters from my story, Sweet and Deadly is what I own and RedRose85 only owns Carly Jade!**

* * *

Fleeting Dreams

* * *

 **Love**

 _ **12/15/96, Ludendorff...**_

Michael Townley was in the small bedroom of his trailer park home in Ludendorff. He was staring down at the ultrasound picture of his and Amanda's twin girls as he was sitting down at the edge of his bed on his side.

This ultrasound picture was not taken long ago as he remembered yesterday that he and Amanda saw their little girls on the screen. The left twin was camera shy, but she was waved to them and the other twin was sucking on her thumb indicating that she could be hungry.

He and Amanda couldn't wait to meet their twin girls in two months, which their due date was in February of the new year on the twenty sixth.

But there was a problem.

After when their twin girls are born and ready to be checked out of the hospital, they will be separated and one of them will be going to be adopted by a family in need of a baby.

Michael's good friend, Carter Grant and his fiancée, Marcelline "Macey" Rose were hoping for a baby just for once in their lives. Carter's son, Ethan David Grant wanted a sibling in his life to love, and so they decided to give him one. The red haired mother kept trying and trying, until she was pregnant with Ethan's half brother who was named Jonah Thomas.

Suddenly, everything turn for the worse when Macey woke up in the middle of the night bleeding and she was rushed to the ER and yet she had miscarried him. Worst of all, she had to have a hysterectomy which means she won't be able to conceive anymore children which left the red haired mother heartbroken.

After hearing what had happened to them, Michael thought of an idea which could be sacrificing. He thought of giving one of the twins away to them to raise as their own. But somehow this was truly hard shattering to him and to his wife. In their hearts they don't want to give away one of them twins they want to keep them both but this was Michael's idea from the beginning.

Once he placed the ultrasound picture back on the nightstand, he stood up from bed and walked towards the crib that was on Michael's side against the wall if he and Amanda kept for so long when they wanted to have another baby.

They had planned for the twins to share a crib together, until they turned a year old and Michael had added a few things to the old crib for them to be welcome into.

There was a pink bunny rabbit plushie one side and a brown teddy bear with a straight face on it on the other side. Michael imagined that his twin girls would be playing with them while in their crib or even on the floor the small living room area.

He smiled before he heard the door opening and closing to the trailer home and sees Amanda with a sad look on her face, while putting her winter coat away.

"Hey, baby…" Michael greeted before kissing her lips. "How did it go?"

Amanda wasn't looking at her husband not one bit.

She kept her blue eyes glued to her baby bump, as the babies were moving around, telling their mommy that they're awake from their sleep, before feeling a kick on her right side. She placed her hand on the side where one of the babies kicked, before talking back to Michael, who was looking down at his wife's seven months stomach.

"She's agreed, Michael…" Amanda said, not looking up at him.

She walked towards the couch and sat down, having her cold and petite hands on her stomach. Amanda was rubbing her stomach in a motherly way, until she felt another hard kick against on her ribs, which caught Michael's attention as she winches at the sudden pain.

"Was that our twins?" Michael asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"Yeah, they have strong little legs." Amanda said, rubbing the side where the twins kicked, until she moved her hand out of the way as Michael helped her. "Michael?"

"Yeah?" Michael looked up at his wife.

"I feel like we're making a bad decision." Amanda said, having the urge to let her tears running down her cheeks, but she was fighting.

"Mandy, what do ya mean?" Michael asked once more.

"I wanna keep them both, but it was your idea to give one of our twin girls away to them." Amanda said.

"They needed a kid." Michael simply said. "Listen, baby… Macey has tried so many times to have a baby, but she ended up losing Jonah. Carter warned her not to try so hard, but she did and ended up in the hospital."

"Michael, is not that…" Amanda said. "We're having twin girls and you know that one day, they'll know that they are sisters when they grow up."

"I know that, but I hope they will understand why we're doing this, baby." Michael said.

"I don't know, Michael." Amanda said. "They are our babies, but I think they shouldn't stay separated and even from us."

"You know that, Carter and Macey are down the road from us, we can visit our other daughter anytime we want." Michael explained.

"I'm not so sure about this." Amanda said, placing her hands on her stomach. "I love them… I just can't give one of them away."

Michael brought his wife into a warm hug as Amanda cried softly against his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her chocolate brown hair while rubbing her back soothingly, just the way she loved it.

"I don't wanna give one of them away, either, but it's a choice that we're willing to make." Michael said, Amanda hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, baby." He said soothingly, before once again placing another kiss on her hair.

He looked back over to the refrigerator and on the freezer's door, Michael noticed another copy of the black and white ultrasound picture of the twins.

He knew deep down that he and Amanda doesn't want to give away the twins.

He wanted them to be perfectly healthy and happy in their mother and father's arms along with their older brother and sister, sharing warm and loving smiles each other.

But this was there's sacrifice in decision in their parenting life.

Once they let go, Michael places his right hand on Amanda's baby bump, as she placed her small hand on top of his, feeling the babies still moving.

"They were kicking up a storm, while I was talking to Macey…" Amanda said, before her blue eyes widened in surprised as Michael chuckle softly feeling his twin daughters kicking against the palm of his hand.

"They must've be strong little babies, just like their mother…" Michael teased, before placing a kiss on her soft pink lips.

"You're such an asshole, Michael…"

"I know, darlin' I'll stop…" Michael said, before looking down at Amanda's baby bump.

He placed his other hand on the side of her stomach as he left another kick right where his stubby fingers felt it. He can feel more kicks against his and Amanda's hand, while his fingers kept to the side of her stomach.

Amanda and Michael kept their smiles on their faces, until Michael reached and placed a kiss on her stomach once he removed his hand.

"Hey, kiddos, it's your Daddy." Michael said, Amanda chuckled as her fingers run through his raven black hair. "Your mother and I can't wait to see you both. We love you."

He placed another kiss on her stomach, and his baby blue looked up at Amanda's blue ones as well. "I love you…" Michael whispered, giving Amanda a warm but loving kiss on her lips, as her hands were on his cheeks.

Both hands left the baby bump as the twin girls from inside were still moving inside, but not kicking as their loving parents enjoy their moment together on the couch.

* * *

 **The way I spelled Blayke in this story is the only way, you're gonna be able to see it that way. Cause, when I chose that name for Blake in the beginning, which means "Black" and she also has her Michael's black hair.**

 **And everyone's name always has a 'y' in their name, and especially RedRose85's character. So, I decided for the story only for Blake to have a 'y' in her name. She could have been left out...**

 **Or she could have been named Blakey… Lol :-)**


	2. Twins

**Twins**

 _ **1/25/1997...**_

The cold snow of Ludendorff, North Yankton was covering the Townley trailer home as the family settled in for the night. Michael had his right arm around Amanda as his hand was resting on her swollen stomach while the twins were moving slowly, but giving their mother sleep for the night.

Somehow, the slow movement of the twins was changed to kicking as Amanda moaned in her sleep.

"Twins giving you a hard time, darling?" Michael asked, raising up from the bed and seeing Amanda's blue eyes opening slowly.

"Yeah… and this pregnancy is like a pain in the ass." Amanda said, before turning over on her back.

Michael chuckled softly before his right hand was placed on her stomach as he felt the twins moving around indicating that they were active early in the morning. "I don't blame ya, baby, our little girls are-"

Michael stopped speaking as Amanda winced her eyes at the sudden pain she felt in her lower stomach.

"Something's wrong…" Amanda said, opening her eyes looking at Michael.

"What do you mean 'something's wrong'?" Michael asked. "You can't be in labor now, they ain't due for another month."

"Michael, I'm telling you something's-" Amanda said before she gave out a sudden cry once she felt pain around her back and stomach.

After the sudden pain, she breathe in and out slowly before she felt something running down her legs as it made a watery stain appearing onto the covers. Michael looked down to see the stains knowing that his wife was in labor right now, but there was something else. Once he removed the covers, there was blood that came out along with it.

"Michael?" Amanda sounded worried.

"Shit, we gotta get you to the hospital." Michael exclaimed, getting out the bed and grabbing a duffel bag from out the closet. He grabbed some of his clothes and even Amanda's as his pregnant wife was holding a hard time trying to cover her screams when she felt contractions.

They knew that their kids, Tracey and Jimmy were asleep in the other room. So, Michael immediately called Carter and told him to watch over his kids as he and Amanda made a beeline towards the hospital.

* * *

At Ludendorff Memorial Hospital, Amanda was trying to endure the pain as more waves of contractions were coming together.

Michael stood there by her side, telling her that he loved her, wiping her sweaty face off and even kissing her just to make her feel much better. Amanda was rejecting all the love Michael was giving her, by calling him an asshole and even trying to hurt him during each contraction she had coming.

When the doctor came in to check on Amanda, she checked on to see how far she was dialled before noticing the heart monitor to the twins girls was beating faster than ever.

"Don't be alarmed, Amanda, but the twins are going into distress." The doctor said.

"What? What's wrong with my babies?" Amanda asked.

"It's seems that you're going into premature labor and you're going to be delivering these babies today." The doctor stated. "The sac that's around the around the twins must've broken too early…"

Moments later, Amanda and Michael were taken to the delivery room as the pregnant wife tried to her best not to scream so loud now she knows that both of twins were in danger.

Michael was worried too, about his wife and even his youngest daughters. He could lose one of the twins or even or worse his wife.

"Come on, baby you can do it!"

"Shut up, you asshole!" Amanda retorted as she had her blue eyes closed and squeezing her husband's hand, trying her hardest not to scream.

It seems like hours to them. The sac around both twin girls were nestled in broken, was the reason why Amanda was in early labor. She tried to think back how could she have hurt the twins inside of her in the past few days.

There was that one time when she was stressing out about giving away one of the twins, but other than that she also remember having a fight with Macey who was off her meds and attacked the pregnant wife as she fallen down the floor, while she fought back.

"Amanda, we almost have the first twin out… keep pushing!"

Amanda let out a tiny yelp as she pushed again. Michael wiped some sweat off of his wife's head, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're doing so well, darling…"

After the contraction ended, Amanda looked up at Michael.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't…"

"I only need one more push and the first twin is out!" The doctor said, before looking at the other doctor next to her. "Get her an oxygen mask."

Once Amanda had an oxygen mask over her face, she had some energy left inside her to push out one of the twins and yet she did. She lay back down as she heard a strong cry of her first twin daughter which filled the delivery room.

Amanda had tears coming out the corner of her blue eyes once she heard that powerful cry of one of her twins, as she watched the one of the doctors take her to have her clean off.

Michael walked away from his wife just to see what does his first twin daughter looked like. He noticed that she had tufts of light brown hair and underneath those eyelids were beautiful violet eyes, a mixture of blue and purple.

"Hey precious, you're so beautiful…" Michael said, as the first twin looked up at him as the doctor was still cleaning up her before placing a small preemie diaper on her.

"Michael, you selfish asshole!" Amanda yelled. "You've forgot about me?!"

Michael snapped out of it, as he walked towards his screaming wife who was having a difficult time delivering the second twin. He apologized to her, by holding her hand and kissing it before he suffered more of Amanda's strong like grip as she pushed once more to get the second twin out.

"Amanda, I need you to push a little harder!" The doctor said, before looking up to see her slowly closing her eyes and Michael felt his wife's grip slowly losing.

"Amanda, baby!" Michael called out, noticing that his wife was unconscious. "Wake up… Oh shit, baby no…"

"Okay… this is going to be a bit of a challenge."

"What happened? Is my wife gonna be okay?" Michael asked.

"She's fine. She passed out from the pain and stress of the delivery. Also she's experiencing lack of oxygen." The doctor said, getting the forceps. "Your wife's body is still forcing the second baby out, she'll be here shortly…"

As Michael waited, he can hear his first twin still fussing while looking back at the doctor and also his unconscious wife who looked pale now.

"Alright Michael, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For this."

Suddenly, Michael noticed his second twin daughter in the doctor's arms as she was cleaning her off but there was a problem.

When she came out, she gave out a weak cry and she looked a little blue after when the doctor untangle the umbilical cord around her neck and Michael cut the cord.

"Come on, let me hear you cry baby girl…" Michael said, quietly as he watched the doctor rubbed her back slowly as she was giving out weak cries.

The doctor placed the second baby girl onto the examining table right next to her twin who tried to reached out to grab her twin's left hand, as she started whimpering for her.

Michael watched the doctors trying to make sure that his second twin daughter was alright, and he finally got the chance to see what she looked like.

She had her father's hair color and even underneath those eyelids were beautiful aquamarine colored eyes, a mixture of green and blue.

"Hey, baby girl…" Michael said to the second twin. "You look so much like your old man."

He looked back at both of his twins.

They were so tiny to him, comparing to Tracey and Jimmy when they were born.

They were so easy to tell apart.

The first twin who was reaching out for her twin sister's hand reminded him of his mother, Caroline and the other twin who was having a hard time breathing with a small baby-like oxygen mask on was like a carbon copy of her own father, Michael.

When Michael looked back at his unconscious wife, he noticed a team of doctors surrounding her as they started escorting the hospital bed that she laid down on towards the OR. Michael stopped them so he talked to his unconscious wife, before they can take her away.

"They're here, Mandy… Our twins are beautiful." Michael said, stroking her chocolate brown hair.


End file.
